Sweet Dreams
by Assassin of the Blue Rose
Summary: "Your nightmares follow you like a shadow, forever. " ― Aleksandar Hemon. Leon, Chris, Claire and Aneka decide to go to Germany for a vacation. However when their friend gets kidnapped, the trio embark on a journey that will have them questioning their sanity.


Okay, this is my first Resident Evil story and yes Aneka is an OC. Read and let me know what you think in the review :)

* * *

I didn't know how this had happened. Not that I didn't want it too, I just wish that this could have happened somewhere else. Not on the muddy, sludgy floor of a greenhouse covered in slime, blood, sweat and tears. At least I was beside the man I secretly loved, though he was not in any better condition than I was. Pools of slime and plant remains laid scattered around us, we both knew we had to find the others. But I dreaded what other horrors we would run into, so for now, we just stayed still.

Leon's head fell back into the mud and his eyes fluttered shut, trying to regain his breath whilst I did the same. His chest rose and fell steadily and I noticed his skin was turning back to normal after being strangled. My hand reached up to cup his cheek and his eyes opened, turning his head to look at me. We were not the same people we were days ago. We had seen and fought countless terrible creatures, been captured by a psychotic madman who turned our friends into mindless slaves, yet despite it all, we were alive. Though I had doubts we would be for much longer, seeing how easily we would fall into traps. This had started off as a vacation, now it seemed like we had been thrown into hell itself.

I felt his hand on my waist and I went up onto my side, as did he and I felt his other hand move around to my back and he pulled me closer. Suddenly I couldn't stand it anymore and I wrapped my arms tightly around him, crying into his chest and shaking in his embrace. He kept his hand on my back and another slid up to caress the back of my head, trying to soothe me. "We're going to die here, aren't we Leon?" I sobbed. "Shush," he hushed and I looked up at him, my eyes were bloodshot and my face was dirty, my lip had split and there was a cut underneath my eye that I knew was going to scar. Though Leon didn't look in much better condition himself, his face too was dirty and his hair and clothes were wet from the mud and slime. Then I looked into those eyes, those beautiful, haunted eyes. I could only imagine what horrors, what tragedies those eyes had seen.

As I stared into Leon's eyes, I began to remember the terrible pain we had been through….

**Chapter one: A long way from home**

I sighed and stared out, watching the scenery pass as the train ran its course. Rain made its pitter-patter noise on the windows and I turned when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I smiled at my red-headed friend Claire "Hey," I greeted in a quiet tone, not wanting to disturb her brother Chris who was sleeping like a baby in the corner "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, you just seemed sad," She replied and I didn't blame her for thinking that, the weather was just as miserable here as it was in New York. It was Claire's idea to come here to Germany and I did agree we needed a vacation so we had managed to persuade Chris and Leon to stop being zombie-hunters for a couple of weeks to come with us. At first I had liked Germany, but then I learned how quickly the weather could change and how dangerous the drivers were. Claire had managed to get us a place in the countryside to stay hence why we were now on a train heading into rural Germany.

"The weather here is worse than New York," I told Claire and she gave me a slight smile.

"I know right? Hopefully it'll get better soon," she replied "Where did Leon go?"

"He went to get some food, we were both getting hungry and it's been a long day," I answered her and her smile turned into a cheeky one "Why didn't you go with him? You two could've had some fun-"

"Oh please Claire, he's still all over that Ada woman," I said sadly, I truly did feel bad for Leon that he had fallen for somebody like Ada, she'd done nothing but screw him over again and again yet he still was head over heels for her. Suddenly, Claire was thrown back into her seat and I was almost thrown out of mine when the train screeched to a halt. A voice came in over the intercom and said "Ladies and Gentleman we are experiencing engine problems at the moment, we are sorry for any disruption this may cause, please remain calm," I huffed. Great, now we were going to miss our next train. I stood up and went to the door of the carriage "Hey, where are you going?" Claire asked over Chris' snoring.

"I'm going to find Leon," I answered before walking out.

My boots clicked on the wooden floor of the cart as I walked, it was eerily quiet and the only other noise I could hear was the rain getting heavier on the windows. As I walked on I noticed it began to get colder and I pulled my coat around myself tighter to get warmer. I watched as the lights on the wall flickered then suddenly the hall was plunged into darkness. Feeling uneasy, I moved quickly through the cart however I couldn't escape the feeling that I was being watched. Swallowing I walked forward, was Leon playing a trick on me? I moved into another cart, deciding it would be best if I found Leon as quickly as I could. I moved faster through the train then suddenly the door to the carriage next to me slid open and I gasped in surprise and shock when somebody bumped into me. I put my hand over my heart as it thumped in my chest. I was face to face with a woman who had short brown hair and red-rimmed glasses "Sorry, you scared me," I apologized and she just gave me a friendly smile.

"Yeah, I tend to do that a lot," she replied and I wondered if she had seen Leon.

"Hey, you didn't happen to see a man walk by here did you, Leather jacket, dirt blonde, black shirt?" I described "Muscular build, kind of looks like an Emo," I knew he would kill me if he knew I said that. She shook her head and I sighed "Damn it, never mind," then I heard from inside the cart

"Hey Sarah! Hurry up! Your loosing," A small ginger woman called out who at first glance could've looked like a teenager. She was on a DS with three other people. I decided not to be nosey and moved on, the woman, Sarah shut the door when I walked on. I ventured further up the train in search of my friend, entering another cart.

This cart seemed different to the others though, this one seemed darker and there seemed to be electricity in the air, like before a summer's storm. I took a step forward and suddenly the train started again, I was thrown to the floor with a hard thud and I groaned in pain. The engines were going at the same speed as before, only the lights still weren't back on. Something didn't seem quite right. I thought about going back and staying with Claire and Chris until Leon came back, for all I knew he could already be there! Yet something was drawing me to the next cart and I couldn't explain why I wanted to go there, perhaps it was because of my experiences with Umbrella? No, that couldn't be it. Either way, I had to find out what was in the next cart.

I got to my feet using one of the seats for support and continued forward, and then I smelled something that made me gag. Oh god, it was worse than Chris' cooking. Now I had to find out what was in that cart. My hand touched the handle and I slowly turned it, the smell got worse and worse and when I opened it, I found out why.

Blood, there was blood everywhere.

My heart sped up in my chest as I stepped into the cart and shut the door. The red liquid covered the walls, seats, windows. What could have done this? There were no bodies anywhere, to me that was more than suspicious. Then I heard somebody sobbing, it was the only sound you could hear in the deathly silence of the cart. "Hello?" I called out and then the crying stopped "Is anybody there?" I walked forward to investigate further. I gasped in shock when a strong hand planted itself on my shoulder and I spun around.

My eyes widened and I froze in terror at the sight before me, my hands shook and I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. I was face to face with what I think was a man, he was definitely over six foot in height and was wearing a ragged trench coat that was dirty and smelly. Covering his head was a large rusty helmet with spikes sticking out of the top like a crown. I turned to run but I was too slow, the man grabbed me by the neck and lifted me up as if I was nothing. His grip was cutting off the air to my lungs as his large hands squeezed my small neck. My heart pounded in my chest and I tried to pry the hands on my neck off to no avail. This time I did scream, I screamed for my life. I screamed for Chris, for Leon and Claire, for anybody! My eyes started to water then I heard a German voice say "That's enough Richard, let her go," and suddenly I was dropped onto the floor.

I made no move to get up as I laid there regaining my breath. I heard footsteps coming toward me and I saw a man crouch down beside me. He was in his mid-forties with black combed back hair with skin that looked pale and pasty. His eyes had a look in them that I decided I didn't like and his hand came down to stroke my cheek. He gave me a little creepy smile as he pushed me onto my back. I tried to move, but my body felt so weak… the giant who had nearly crushed me moved down too and pulled out some thick metal manacles. I tried to move again but for some reason I couldn't feel my arms or legs, my arms were yanked upward by the creature and the manacles were secured around my wrists. The German man kept touching my face, tracing my lips, my nose, playing with my hair; I wanted to bite his hands off. "What did you do to me?" I asked finally in a whisper, it was all I could manage. The manacles felt heavy on my wrists and the giant dropped my hands. The creepy German man just smiled and with the look of madness in his eyes he whispered back "Sleep, my darling, sleep," and I couldn't help but feel drowsy. What was going on? Why did I feel like I should obey? Then his eyes started to change colors, from blue to yellow then from yellow to blue, I yawned. I couldn't tear my gaze away from his eyes, they made me feel warm…

"Get away from her you son of a bitch!" I heard an oddly familiar voice yell, followed by the sound of gunfire. The giant man suddenly scooped me up in his arms and turned to face who had fired the rounds. "Aneka!" I heard the voice yell again. Was that… Leon? My eyelids felt heavy and my body felt oh-so relaxed… It was getting harder and harder to stay awake. I heard more gunfire followed by the German man's voice. "Leon… help me…." I sobbed before everything went black.


End file.
